1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a VNA with circuitry to provide a high frequency test signal by providing an RF signal through a harmonic generator. More particularly, the present invention relates to such circuitry configured for use in a handheld VNA.
2. Description of the Related Art
VNAs transmit a microwave signal to a test device and receive a return signal to enable characterization of the test device. With a VNA, a user can easily identify a fault in a test device, such as a transmission line, and measure the distance from the VNA to the fault or discontinuity. Test measurements are first typically made using a VNA operating in the frequency domain to determine whether a fault exists as indicated by an undesirable standing wave ratio (SWR). If a fault is discovered, an analysis of the results derived from the frequency domain measurement is made in the time domain to locate the position of the fault.
A VNA also enables calibration to extend a VNA test port connection to the end of a cable connected to the test port. By using a VNA to extend the test port to the end of a cable, errors in the cable will not be taken into account when measuring a device through the cable. Scalar devices which measure only amplitude and not phase do not enable extension of the test port to the end of a cable as does a VNA.
A remote transmitter may transmit signals which are received by a device being tested by a VNA. With a tuned receiver, a VNA provides the ability to distinguish such extraneous signals. Scalar devices which receive a broadband of frequencies without discrimination, such as with a tuned receiver, cannot distinguish the extraneous signals.
Most VNAs are large and not easily transportable. Typical VNAs have a housing greater than two feet on a side, and with a power supply may weigh 50 pounds or more. The SiteMaster manufactured by Wiltron Company of Morgan Hill, Calif., in contrast, has dimensions equal to or less than 8 inches by 6 inches by 21/2 inches and a weight of less than three pounds, including batteries, when operating over a 25 MHz to 3.3 GHz frequency range. With such weight and size, the SiteMaster can be easily transported by one person. Components used in the SiteMaster are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,039, entitled "Handheld Vector Network Analyzer", and incorporated herein by reference.